pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Żarcioczułek
Żarcioczułek (jap. おおぐいバズズー) to postać i klasa w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Żarcioczułek ze swoim ulubionym ekwipunkiem Opis Żarcioczułek, tytułowany Żarłocznym, jest jednym (piątym poznawanym) z siedmiu Mrocznych Bohaterów oraz sługą Arcybiesa Powściągliwości. Jako Mroczny Heros spaczony jest jednym z siedmiu grzechów głównych; obżarstwem. W przeszłości był jednym z najważniejszych wojowników w dynastii Ach-Ooch, jednak dziś jest rycerzem w służbie Arcybiesów i przywódcą nieumarłych siepaczy Kościulców okupujących świat. Wygląd Z kształtów wygląda tak samo jak inni Herosi. Ma humanoidalny, a nie Patapoński pokrój ciała. Ma ono czarne barwy i biały romb na torsie. Wyróżnia się on swoją maską, przedstawiającą muchę (choć przypomina też ćmę lub osę). Maska ma w większości fioletową barwę, jednak jej wielkie, pozbawione źrenic oczy są żółte. Taką samą barwę mają dwa szczękoczułki nad "ustami". Pomiędzy oczami widać kilka czarnych kropek, a nad uszami widać odchodzące od maski skrzydełka. Ze szczytu maski wystają też dwa czułki, podobne do czułek samca ćmy. Ulubiony ekwipunek Żarcioczułek w kampanii (fabule) gry charakteryzował się następującym sprzętem (sprawdź w osobnym artykule, co ta broń dawała): *Ulubionym i nieodstępnym wierzchowcem Żarcioczułkiem był bojowy koń Zwycięski Ponteo. *Jego ulubioną bronią była lanca Battachin. **W misji "Leniożółw — Ruchome Schronienie" używał Odrzucającej Włóczni na poziomie 11 lub wyższym. **W misji Bumelant w Akcji walczył lancą''' Incensar'. *Hełm jaki nosił jest nieznany (jak u większości Mrocznych Bohaterów). Charakter Żarcioczułek jest osobą o fałszywym, dumnym i samolubnym charakterze. Przed wrogami udaje honorowego rycerza, zaś wśród swych sojuszników nie ukrywa swojej pychy i pogardy wobec innych. Dowodzą tego dwa zdarzenia; gdy rozmawiał z Uberherosem, przedstawiał siebie jako rycerza i uczciwego wojownika ("''Jam jest Nieokiełznany Żarcioczułek"), zaś podczas rozmowy z Krukolcem rzekł "Nie jestem rycerzem. Jestem wojownikiem". Popierał wszelkie nieuczciwości w pojedynkach, byle by pomogły mu wygrać. Często, zwłaszcza wśród przyjaciół, daje wykaz symbolizowanego przezeń grzechu: obżarstwa. Podczas rozmów nagle zaczyna mówić o jedzeniu. Do wielu osób zwraca się z tytułem "sir", co daje pozór jego szlachetnemu i rycerskiemu charakterowi.thumb|Żarcioczułek w Mrocznej Kryjówce, wraz ze swymi głównymi towarzyszami (Nietaktoperzem, Śliskoszeptem i Leniożółwiem) Historia Dawno temu Żarcioczułek (wówczas pod inną tożsamością) był jednym z największych wojowników całej dynastii Ach-Ooch. Był osobistym strażnikiem samego króla, Ighla i jego syna. Jednak cywilizacja została zniszczona przez Pataponów. Tylko król, ksiażę i dwóch strażników ocaleli z pogromu. Po wielu latach Arcybiesy zaoferowały tej czwórce oddanie się na służbę i zostanie Mrocznymi Herosami. Grupka zgodziła się. Rycerz otrzymał maskę od Arcybiesa Powściągliwości i stał się Żarcioczułkiem. Uzyskał wielką siłę, ale (za intrygą swego króla) stracił pamięć. Ighl, a raczej Śliskoszept chciał zmienić swego sługę we własną marionetkę, by młody książę nie miał nad nim władzy. Ale książę, wówczas Nietaktoperz Sonarcha, nie był głupi i przywrócił strażnikom ich pamięć. Dzięki temu zaskarbił sobie ich wierność i szacunek, która górowała nad więzią strażników z królem. thumb|Żarcioczułek przed Labiryntem Powściągliwości wraz z innymi mrocznymi Herosami podczas rozmowy o superbroniŻarcioczułek, dzięki odzyskanej pamięci, znał sekret tajemniczej machiny bitewnej, której można było użyć do całkowitego unicestwienia Pataponów. Ze względu na tą maszynę objął władzę nad Pustynią Nienasyconego Brzucha (oraz położonym pod nią Labiryntem Powściągliwości). Miał zamiar strzec jej przed złymi rękoma jednocześnie broniąc Arcybiesa. Jednak plany trójki Mrocznych zostały popsute przez Wściekłowilka, który w swym zamierzeniu zemsty wyjawił Pataponom sekret superbroni. To zmusiło zaprzyjaźnioną czwórkę do porzucenia planów użycia machiny. Gdy Uberheros wraz ze swą kompanią dotarł na pustynię, Żarcioczułek był przygotowany. Stoczył kilka bitew przeciw Pataponom, w Oazie Wiecznego Snu i na Alei Wyścigowej Powściągliwości. Jednak nie zdołał ich powstrzymać, skutkiem czego Arcybies Powściagliwości został wygnany, a tajna superbroń Org zniszczona. Jednak już niewiele go ona obchodziła. Wycofał się dalej wraz ze swymi towarzyszami do Wulkanicznej Strefy Leniwego Demona, a potem na Sawannę Zazdrosnych Oczu. Wziął udział w licznych starciach przeciw Pataponom, ale daremnie. W końcu Arcybiesy zostały ostatecznie zlikwidowane, przez co Mroczni Bohaterowie stracili przymus do służenia. Gdy się to stało, Śliskoszept wezwał resztę pozostałej czwórki Mrocznych Herosów na rozmowę. Opowiedział im wówczas prawdę o ich przeszłości sprzed czasów Arcybiesów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie zdziwiło ich to. Przyznali, że książę okłamał ojca i postąpił na korzyść przyjaciół. Wściekły za jego zdradę i długie oszukiwanie król chciał zabić Żarcioczułka wraz z drugim strażnikiem (Leniożółwiem), ale Sonarchy obronił ich, zabijając ojca. Co potem stało się z pozostałą trójką, nie wiadomo.thumb|Karta Żarcioczułka Relacje *Był wiernym sługą króla Ighla (Śliskoszepta) i jego syna (Nietaktoperza). **Król jednak nie chciał, by strażnik służył też księciu i w celu całkowitego zdominowania go nakazał usunąć Żarcioczułkowi pamięć. **Ponieważ Sonarchy przywrócił mu ją, Żarcioczułek zdecydowanie obierał jego stronę. *Drugim strażnikiem Ighla był Leniożółw. Nie łączyła go jednak z Żarcioczułkiem specjalna przyjaźń. *Głównym zwierzchnikiem Żarcioczułka był Arcybies Powściągliwości. **Służył też jednak innym Arcybiesom. *Przyjaźnił się z jednym z Mrocznych Bohaterów, Krukolcem. Cenił go i żałował jego odejścia. *Był sojusznikiem Wściekłowilka, ale nie miał do niego szacunku. **Żarcioczułek podczas jednej z rozmów powiedział mu "Spóźnia się i w ogóle tego nie widzi. Jak to Wściekłowilk. Niewielu jest równie tępych i bezczelnych jak ty.", co świetnie pokazuje ich relacje. **Z rozkazu Śliskoszepta "pozbył się" Wściekłowilka. *Jego relacje z Mroczną Heros, Nęciłuską, są nieznane. **Znał ją, ale zapewne przez brak szacunku do niej nie nawiązywał żadnych relacji. *Wraz z innymi Mrocznymi Herosami w Wulkanicznej Strefie Leniwego Demona zawarł sojusz (łączący siły Kościulców i Akumaponów) z Czarnym Hoshiponem. *Jego najważniejszym zadaniem było powstrzymanie Uberherosa oraz jego grupy (Tona, China, Kana i Hatapona). * Trudno powiedzieć, czy miał szacunek do swego wroga, jednak zapewne nie. Jako jednostka (klasa) Żarcioczułek ma unikatową klasę, powiązaną tylko z jego postacią. Jest klasą pochodną od Kibapona, najbardziej podobną do niego jednostką jest Pyokorider. Tak samo jak zwykli Kibaponi, Żarcioczułek dysponuje dużym potencjałem ofensywnym. Jako tzw. "tank" sprawdza się kiepsko. Jedną z jego zalet jest bardzo duży zasięg, jaki może osiągnąć dzięki Trybowi Herosa lub przy dzierżeniu piki.thumb|Opis Żarcioczułka podczas wyboru klasy Odblokowanie Możliwość grania Żarcioczułkiem zostaje osiągnięta, gdy w epilogu wybierze się dla Uberherosa następujący los: życie (odpowiedź "Tchnij we mnie życie!"). Wówczas będzie można utworzyć w grze nowe zapisy, pozwalające grać Mrocznymi Bohaterami na Kontrach (ale nie w normalnych misjach). Wszyscy, w tym Żarcioczułek, zaczynają od poziomu 31, bez umiejetności do ustawienia i z umiejętnościami klasowymi na najniższym poziomie. Mają za to dość bogaty ekwipunek. Wystarczy, że na jednym zapisie zostanie wybrany ten los. Nie trzeba będzie decydować się na taki sam ponownie, na innym zapisie gry. Granie tą klasą w normalnej kampanii jest możliwe, ale tylko dzięki oszustwom. Ekwipunek Żarcioczułek moze używać: *'Hełmów' od odblokowania *'Koni' od odblokowania *'Koni Bojowych' od odblokowania *'Lanc' od odblokowania *'Włóczni' od odblokowania *'Pik' od odblokowaniathumb|Opis Trybu Herosa Żarcioczułkaframe|Żarcioczułek w Trybie Bohatera Jego zestawy ekwipunków są takie same co dla Pyokoridera. Tryb Mrocznego Bohatera: Płonące muchy Aktywacja: ''PON PON PATA PON'' Combo: ''PON PON PATA PON'' Przywołane muchy dokładniej nie bombardują jednego celu, a uderzają przed Żarcioczułka. Każda roznosi Efekty Statusu, w tym (sama z siebie) Podpalenie. Są one atakiem dystansowym. Przy dzierżeniu włóczni Kieł Dokaknela przebijaja się przez trafione cele i eksplodują dopiero przy uderzeniu o ziemię. Każda mucha liczona jest jako jeden atak. Gdy Tryb Mrocznego Bohatera jest aktywowany, Heros krzyczy: Bān'ninfurai! (jap. バーンニンフライ!). Okrzyk ten to japońska nazwa Trybu Mrocznego Bohatera tej klasy postaci. W fabule wpadając w swe combo woła "A masz, gadzie! Płonące Muchy!". Z kolei zapowiadając ten ruch mówił "Nikt nie ucieknie. Pożrę wszystkich!". Plik:BuzzcraveHeroMode.ogg Umiejętności Klasowe Żarcioczułek rozwija wszystkie swoje umiejetności poprzez atakowanie, co jest proste do awansowania.thumb|Natarcie Natarcie Zadaje większe obrażenia poprzez zwykłe i Naładowane ataki (ale nie przez Tryb Herosa). Jest to odpowiednik "Uderzeń w ataku" Kibaddy. thumb|182px|Efekt "Robaczywka" Robaczywek Wróg może zostać zabity na dowolny sposób (także przez Efekt Statusu czy Przyzwanie), byleby zabił go sam Żarcioczułek. Nad zwłokami ofiary pojawiają się wtedy cztery muchy. Atakują one tak samo jak Tryb Herosa tej postaci (mają też takie same cechy), ale słabiej. (Czasami pojawiają się odwrócone przodem do Żarcioczułka, a nie wroga.) Szaszłyczek Wrogowie otrzymują wówczas zwiększone obrażenia, także poprzez Efekty Statusu. Wrogowie dzierżący Wielkie Tarcze nie otrzymują zwiększonych obrażeń. Umiejętności do ustawienia Ponieważ Żarcioczułek zaczyna z poziomem 31 nie należy obawiać się, że trzeba będzie bardzo długo czekać na zdobycie poziomów dla jego umiejętności.thumb|Zwinny atak Zwinny atak Działa też na ataki dystansowe. Nie zwiększa prędkości ataku. (Zdobywane na poziomie 32.)thumb|Atak piką 1 Atak piką 1 Jeśli z tą umiejętnością zostanie dobyta inna broń niż pika, obrażenia zostaną zwiększone o 20%. (Zdobywane na poziomie 34.)thumb|Atak piką 2 Atak piką 2 Kumuluje się z innymi poziomami tej umiejętności. Dla jednostkek bez pik zwiększa siłę ataku o 30%. (Zdobywane na poziomie 36.)thumb|Atak piką 3 Atak piką 3 Tak samo jak poprzednie stopnie tej umiejętności. Osłabione obrażenia wynoszą 40%. (Zdobywane na poziomie 38.)thumb|Mucha nie lada Mucha nie lada Jeśli normalnie mamy 30% szansy na Zachwianie przeciwnika, z tą umiejętnością wynosi ona 90%. "Element soniczny" to typ ataku Dźwięk, jakim normalnie dysponują tylko Rogi, Długie Rogi i Podwójne Rogi. Sprawia on, że obrażenia od ataku trudniej jest zmniejszyć. (Zdobywane na poziomie 40.) Ciekawostki *Jego maska jest jedyną w grze maską owada, a także jedyną bezkręgowca. *Nigdy nie widać, żeby zsiadał z konia. **Nigdy też nie widać, żeby coś jadł (choć w kółko o tym mówił). ***Nie wiadomo, jak miałby jeść bez zdejmowania maski. *Szczególnie lubił jadać mięso z potężnych potworów: Zakneli i Cyklopów. **Zapewne służyło to popisom męstwa i siły. *Gdy zostanie pokonany w kampanii powie: "Niesamowite! Pokonano mnie! Obyśmy zmierzyli się ponownie." *Razem z Nęciłuską może używać najwięcej broni spośród wszystkich klas pochodnych od Yaripona. *Jego postać może być wzorowana na Biblijnym diable Belzebubie, który tytułowany był władcą much i cechował się obżarstwem. *W każdej bitwie ma największą prędkość ruchu spośród Mrocznych Bohaterów (porusza się szybciej niż normalna jednostka), co powoduje, że często wysuwa się na przód swej armii. *Jeśli zostanie Zamrożony podczas przywoływania płonących much (w Trybie Herosa), nastąpi błąd gry: zacznie przywoływać olbrzymie ilości much (kolejne fale, jedna za drugą), co może skutkować zawieszeniem się gry. *Jego angielskie imię (Buzzcrave) pochodzi od słów "Buzz" ("Brzęczeć") i "Crave" ("Pożądać/Chcieć"). *W polskiej wersji językowej gry imię Żarcioczułka pisane jest z małej litery ("żarcioczułek"), w grze nie zawarte są polskie litery w dużej formie ("Ż"). Podobnie jest z imieniem Śliskoszepta. *Przez całą grę nie pokazali go bez maski, inne takie postacie to Wściekłowik, Nietaktoperz, Leniożółw i Śliskoszept Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Klasy włócznika Kategoria:Brygada Kościulca